


你不来，我不敢老去

by shentu



Series: 中土世界系列 [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 不是很甜灵感来源于同名诗歌
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: 中土世界系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778572
Kudos: 3





	你不来，我不敢老去

阿拉贡开始提到自己老了的事实大概是在二十年前。那时伊力萨第一次在写给友人的信件中用诙谐的语调调侃他不再年轻的身体：他从椅子上站起时竟因动作太快而险些晕倒。医官的解释是陛下因连日的办公而导致的过于疲惫。他的头确实很痛，伊力萨从而不得不在床榻上静养了三日。不过是坐了太久桌椅而已——很难想象，他就曾拖着刚经历过生死边缘挣扎的身体取得了圣盔谷战役的胜利。

我或许要开始考虑接受伊露维塔赠与她次生儿女的礼物了。

接到这第一封直白讨论了人类衰老的信，莱戈拉斯几乎是即刻从绿叶森林出发，纵马直奔米那斯提力斯。精灵在赶到白城时银发上都夹了一片叶子，他的长发罕见地乱了，直到收到侍卫通报的伊力萨王前来迎接，人类才笑着帮他摘下了那枚缠在银丝间绿叶。

莱戈——阿拉贡捏着绿叶试图向精灵展示。

阿拉贡！没等伊力萨说完，莱戈拉斯便按住男人的肩，由上至下仔细打量了对方许久。头发已不复旧日墨黑的阿拉贡始终保持着微笑，承接了精灵落在他身上的目光。阿拉贡……莱戈拉斯又说，他的眉由皱起到展开，最终露出的神情极为复杂。

阿拉贡。在最后一次呼唤人类名字的时候，莱戈拉斯就像人类那样抱住了面前的男人。为了确信自己还没有失去对方，他用的力气并不小。然而他的声音却已经低了下去，压得如同呢喃。

放松，莱戈拉斯。即便精灵只是呼唤他的名字，也不需要更多的言语，阿拉贡知道莱戈拉斯每一次呼喊下隐藏的情绪。他拍了拍好友的背，在精灵耳边放缓了语调进行着安抚。就是我，阿拉贡。

那一声声阿拉贡无疑是你还活着——你能不能留下来，就多停留一秒——再多一秒。而莱戈拉斯一定也是很快便感到了自己要求的无理，为着他越来越低的声音，与微微颤抖的肩膀；可惜，作为被挽留的对象，阿拉贡的回复只能是：我现在正陪着你。

不敢许诺任何关于未来的话语。

首次被人类告知沉重事实的莱戈拉斯在米那斯提力斯留宿了近半月，精灵有一度近乎固执地想：如果阿拉贡不能为他停留，他至少可以为阿拉贡停留。就像在魔戒远征队的时候，无论何处，他都会追从他的希望。这种固执到令阿拉贡感到害怕的执念持续了许久，直到莱戈拉斯终于从它的支配下脱离，意识到自己已经逗留得太久的精灵想起绿叶森林，决定在一个午后向他道别。

等着我。莱戈拉斯说。注视着马下的人类，精灵的蓝眼有水光在闪烁。

阿拉贡叹了口气。精灵还是没学会要把话说清。所幸他听懂了对方没头没尾的话，抬起手，向莱戈拉斯递上了一条抽满新芽的树枝。

愿精灵之手能让它长青。阿拉贡温柔但坚定地把它塞入了莱戈拉斯手中，并捏了捏它们。你若不来，莱戈拉斯，我便不敢老去。

紧随其后的是更多的信件，阿拉贡在之后的每一篇来信中都留出笔墨对自己的身体状况进行了一番叙述，尽力解释这是人类正常的生理变化，让莱戈拉斯相信没有匆忙赶来米那斯提力斯的必要。

毕竟他好不容易说服了瑟兰迪尔西渡，精灵也在忙于诸多事务的准备。

直到听说莱戈拉斯已经在灰港送别了瑟兰迪尔和他的一部分子民，阿拉贡才委婉地询问精灵是否愿意来到米那斯提力斯，和他这位旧友短暂的叙旧。

那条小树枝得以在精灵的照料下生根成树苗，莱戈拉斯把它栽在了绿叶森林的王宫之后。

其实那时他已经很老了，老得要让那株小树苗替他落叶。而面对着莱戈拉斯，阿拉贡还是展现出了他最硬朗的一面。他无法拒绝精灵提出的骑马散心的建议。一方面他作为游侠的那一部分真的不愿承认自己的身体已经变得如此差劲；另一方面，他也十分怀念那段他们得以并肩的时光。

他们在远离侍卫视线之外的地方坐下休息，莱戈拉斯允许阿拉贡把头枕在自己的腿上。虽然比起准许，精灵的语气听起来更像命令。哦，他现在是绿叶森林的国王了。

没有拂莱戈拉斯的意，人类在一阵低笑声中枕上他的腿。银灰相间的发丝随即于精灵眼前铺开，堪堪擦过莱戈拉斯的手背。它们枯糙如秋日即将凋零的残叶，曾经燃烧于这具身体里的活力正在熄灭，提醒着精灵即将到来的结局。

想为我编辫子吗，莱戈拉斯？感受到莱戈拉斯的动摇，阿拉贡邀请对方将手探入自己的发间。精灵的手指缠绕着那些卷发，对比在一时之间变得过于鲜明，他依然美丽，而他却已经老去。这超过了永生种族的认知范畴，压抑的情绪像是要冲破束缚，莱戈拉斯的胸膛剧烈起伏了起来，饱胀感几乎要撑满他的心。

这是真的。声音宛如叹息。

我感受到了疼痛。阿拉贡直到精灵再次开口才听清了他的话。人类睁开眼，彼时莱戈拉斯正俯下身，将亲吻落于阿拉贡的额角。这是真的。

精灵的皮肤冰凉得有些酸楚。阿拉贡看到莱戈拉斯深深皱起的眉，还有倾垂下来，与他交织在一起的银发。没有去追问莱戈拉斯那所谓的真的究竟是指什么，阿拉贡覆上精灵的手背，摩挲着那里的皮肤。

有太多的话都已经不必明说，最美好的回忆也是最深沉的遗憾。精灵紧紧抵着人类的额头，努力享受这一刻流淌的静谧。

你会来参加我的生日宴会吗？阿拉贡首先打破了它。天气开始转凉了，他现在的身体不适合在野外呆得过久。精灵没有办法正视他面临的死亡，而他还不想让莱戈拉斯目睹最残酷的部分：那些寒冷的湿气刺激着他的关节，再逗留得久一点，游侠可能会无法骑上他的马。我就快要满210岁了，他们打算为我举办一场宴会。

他们主要指埃尔达瑞安，毕竟对于庆祝生日的执念并未植根于阿尔温心中。莱戈拉斯不会拒绝阿拉贡的要求，他的同意几乎毫无意外。

如果埃尔达瑞安还想为你举办220岁的生日宴会，只要你邀请我，我仍然会来。

贪心的精灵，你把我的寿命往后续了十年。刮了下莱戈拉斯的鼻梁，阿拉贡示意精灵自己将要起身。缓缓扶着树干站起，人类掸了掸身上的尘土。我无法向你许诺任何有关未来的事。

我再没有别的奢望了。精灵轻盈地跃起，跟从在了阿拉贡身后。我只想……再出席几回你的生日宴会。

这是我最大的奢望了。他那副令人类担忧的神态仿佛在说。莱戈拉斯已经放弃了陪伴的权利，精灵只是希望他能长寿而已，多么低的请求啊。

可我不想骗你。可阿拉贡仍然没法哄骗他以虚假的希望。人类只能转过身，不去注视那双蓝色的眼睛。

他们的那场叙旧算是不欢而散，莱戈拉斯在将阿拉贡送回王宫后便动身离开了米那斯提力斯，婉拒了阿尔温邀请他至少共进晚餐的邀请。

精灵回到绿叶森林，有一段时间没有收到来自白城的信件。等伊力萨再一次来信时，所用的信纸却远超过了以往的平均数量。他向莱戈拉斯道歉，并解释了前段时间之所以没有写信的缘由。

他知道自己伤害了一个精灵，同样也是一位挚友的感情。而他想，或许需要一个冷静期来缓释这份伤害带来的愤怒。伊力萨不希望他与精灵在最后的时光里结下豁隙，他恳求莱戈拉斯的原谅，无论在什么时候，他希望自己带给精灵的微笑能胜过伤痛。

莱戈拉斯精心呵护着那株小树苗，在寒冷来临之前，他将它最后的叶子随信寄予了身在米那斯提力斯的伊力萨王。

210岁的生日宴会，等着我。

叶子在传到阿拉贡手中时仍然保存着绿色。是他希望精灵之手能让它长青，这点魔法莱戈拉斯尚还能满足他。捏着那枚绿叶贴在胸口心脏的位置，阿拉贡把它当成了好友的谅解。

精灵的队伍在白城受到了盛大欢迎。大部分年轻人类都没有见过如此圣洁美丽的生灵，尤其是为首的莱戈拉斯，他的美堪与他们的乌多米尔王后比肩。

在两位中洲最美的存在与埃尔达瑞安的簇拥下，伊力萨宣布了宴会的开始。

埃尔达瑞安一直都很喜欢莱戈拉斯，他爱缠着精灵听那些冒险故事。等长大了一点，这种感情便转为了钦佩与敬仰。今日的宴会也不例外，面对自己敬仰的对象，埃尔达瑞安在莱戈拉斯身边环绕的时间几乎令阿尔温不得不把他拉开。

你该把时间多留一点给你的ada。阿尔温说。他比你更需要莱戈拉斯。

乌多米尔在说完后朝莱戈拉斯微笑，却并不打算与他交流。她转身带走了埃尔达瑞安，将相处的空间交给了他与阿拉贡。

人类与精灵对视着，然后不知道是谁先示意，他们一同走到了阳台上。人群被留在了身后，从他们站立的地方可以眺望到已经长得极高的白树。它曾在伊力萨登基时盛开过繁盛的白花，而尽管现在已是初冬，莱戈拉斯仍能想象它们的灿烂。

就像阿拉贡已经老去，他仍保存在精灵心中盛年的模样。莱戈拉斯记得，会记以生命的长度。

我不能再为你停留了，莱戈拉斯。朝着身边的精灵，阿拉贡露出了一个歉意的笑容。他将在生日宴会结束后不久与阿尔温和埃尔达瑞安一同前往拉斯狄能，与他们一一道别，随后长眠于王陵。

他再也不能注视精灵的蓝眼，也不能转身要走却又迟疑。伊力萨王在最后时刻的陪伴属于他的王后，他不得不提前与莱戈拉斯道别，如果中洲还会有一位精灵可能因为他的离去而陷入永恒的哀伤，阿拉贡绝不忍心想象这样的结局。

我是第一个吗？莱戈拉斯问。他的长发被风吹起，扬起了一道道银色的弧度。第一个收到你告别的人。

你会是唯一一位得到我单独告别的人。阿拉贡帮精灵拢过一缕散开的长发，手指在短暂地触碰到脸颊的皮肤后迅速收回。莱戈拉斯的美丽时隔多年仍让他惊艳，他注视着友人，改用视线来描摹精灵的轮廓。而莱戈拉斯配合地阖上眼，将人类温柔的目光想象为了指尖，流连在他的脸颊。

答应我，等时机来临，你要西渡。

我对中洲的眷念有一部分便由你组成，阿拉贡。精灵睁开眼，蓝色里的哀伤不再如上一次那样令人绝望。他抿了抿嘴角，苦涩但含着爱意。我将离开，并且不接受任何人的劝阻。

但愿你能从我这里得到的不止是哀伤。阿拉贡宁愿精灵因忘记他而微笑，也远远胜于对方伤心地将他记起。我直到现在才意识到，我什么承诺都没有给过你。

你给了我永远的怀念。莱戈拉斯用人类的方式拥住了他的旧友。我长久的生命都将因为你曾给过我的陪伴而不再孤独——如此珍贵的一份礼物，埃斯泰尔。

我会记着你在阿门洲生活。精灵说。这是我能对你许下的最后一个承诺。

第四纪元120年，伊力萨王主动迎接了伊露维塔赠予的礼物。

在人类悼念他们的国王时，莱戈拉斯带领绿叶森林最后一批愿意离开中洲的精灵自灰港起航，驶向了西方的蒙福之地。


End file.
